


why do you always bite me?

by tfjihoons



Series: omnia vincit amor. [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Full of fluff, M/M, Winkdeep, happy winkdeep, how to tag, sorry no other members were mentioned ㅠㅠ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfjihoons/pseuds/tfjihoons
Summary: ❝ Why do you always bite Jihoon-ssi? ❞ᴀ sᴜᴍᴍᴀʀʏ ᴏғ ᴇᴠᴇɴᴛs, ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ ᴅɪsᴄᴏᴠᴇʀs ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴊɪɴʏᴏᴜɴɢ's ᴀɴsᴡᴇʀs ᴏɴ 3 ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀɴs ᴘᴏsᴛ-ɪᴛ ǫᴜᴇsᴛɪᴏɴs.





	why do you always bite me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance. I think I didn't give my best in this one but I hope you will still enjoy this! Also, thanks to @daehwiownsme with the inspiration, winkdeep is real everytime everywhere! >< ㅋㅋㅋ

**♥ " many wonder how long will we last, but it's how long will we stay in this life. " ♥**

Bae Jinyoung.

 

What comes in Jihoon's mind when he hears that name, again. Oh, that boy. He looks so gentle and caring whenever he smiles. Jihoon's heart would beat as fast like a racecar just by looking at the said boy.

 

Park Jihoon.

 

What comes in Jinyoung's mind when he hears that name, again. Oh, that boy. He looks so fresh and bubbly. Jinyoung's secret happy pill. He secretly adores the said boy. Just a glance will make Jinyoung's heart swoon.

 

\---

 

Jihoon wasn't aware of this simple things but Jinyoung is. Of course, he is highly aware.

 

Jinyoung was asked by a fan, in a post-it. Hmm, for awhile he pondered. Aside from the rest of the members who is the member he wants to share a room with. He thinks it through and stares at the fan for a moment before a sudden lightbulb lits up in his mind. 'Ah!' it was him. And, Jinyoung knew it was always him.

 

The fan soon then moved towards the next member with a bright smile on her face, seems a like a grin to Jinyoung though. 

 

Another time, it happened again. Jinyoung really thinking through a answer but only this one person suddenly popping up in his mind. Doing this 1x1=1 with this person would be fun. And, he can't hide the fact that he will personally enjoy the whole 24/7 with that boy too, the same with Daehwi. Then 'Oh!' he thinks. It's him of course. He smiles after putting a circle on that number next to a certain person's name. 

 

The fan chuckles and bids her goodbye to Jinyoung before scooting to the next seat, meeting another member.

 

It happened again. But this time. It took Jinyoung only a second to answer even if out of all the question he answered where only one person pops in his mind this might have been a challenging one because it literally is talking about the said person.

 

"Jinyoung-ah, why do you always bite Jihoon-hyung?"

 

He answers with a big smile on his face. Curving the heart in the end just right and the way he likes it. Aigoo, he wonders if Jihoon will ever know of this simple things that somehow connect them, but in the end on Jinyoung's mind he is the only one highly aware.

 

\---

 

Jihoon inside the van begins to play with his phone only to search on his search engine related to the recent and past fansigns. 

 

And, suddenly he comes a cross the top searches on Naver and the most mentioned. It was there, #Winkdeep. He became curious as to why, it's been awhile since he's seen that trend of ship. What could possible be the reason, right?

 

[ To Jinyoung -

Q: A member you want to share a room with? 

\- ⭕ Jihoon hyung ]

 

[ To Jinyoung -

Q: Jinyoung-ah, if you could do the 1x1=1 again with a different member who would you choose?

\- ⭕ Park Jihoon ]

 

Jihoon fumbles on his seat trying to re-read the answers on the post-it but everything is completely the same way they were. The answers really indicating that Jinyoung wants to spend time with him--- only the thought makes Jihoon's face heat up in embarrassement. But, soon Jihoon sees the last post. He can't take it anymore.

 

[ To Jinyoung -

Q: Jinyoung-ah, why do you always bite Jihoon-hyung?

\- Because he's cute enough to be bitten ♥ ]

 

He needs to find a certain, Bae Jinyoung once he gets off the car. As soon as possible.

 

\---

 

"Bae Jinyoung!" 

 

Jihoon stumbles across different rooms only to be greeted by a sleeping Jinyoung. Jihoon thinks it's cute how the other looks so young and fresh in his sleep. Jinyoung got back in the dorms first before him after all and Jihoon thinks he deserves the rest he has now. So, slowly he turns to walk out the room not forgetting to place a soft kiss on the others exposed forehead.

 

But, before Jihoon can even walk towards the door and leave, a hand holds him back. And, the hands grip lessens letting go of his wrist much to Jihoon's disappointment. Now, not just a hand but a word halts Jihoon in his movements. The latters voice filled with sweet yet sleepy tone, and Jihoon winces at that. Thinking how can a certain word hold him back so easily.

 

"Stay."

 

Jihoon looks back at the younger bending down to sit infront of the boy. Looking at Jinyoung's features, brushing his hair to the side. Jihoon doesn't stop with his gesture because the other seems to find it comforting and just with that Jihoon is at ease himself.

 

"Why we're you looking for me?" Jinyoung suddenly mutter out of the blue.

 

Aw, he heard. Jihoon thinks of the nicest way to imply about the fans post-it question but it seems hard to Jihoon. Because he doesn't want to sound bad or demanding to Jinyoung- maybe Jihoon just wants to confirm if maybe, maybe after all this time he wasn't the only person who's hiding feelings.

 

"I saw a... Umh, this post-it questions... You wanted to do the 1x1=1 with me and share a room with me then... Why do you even have to say I'm cute enough to be bitten? That's way too embarrassing you know." Jihoon simply chuckles at his statement only to ease the sudden after taste of what he just said burning at his throat. 

 

"Oh, you saw that already?" Jinyoung says and he looks at Jihoon straight on the face. Jihoon doesn't know why but he was actually waiting for Jinyoung to look at him up 'till now, he released a sigh after making eye contact with the other. 

 

"You are cute enough to be bitten. What's so embarrassing with that?" 

 

Jinyoung implies. Jihoon's heating face can be compared to Woojin's red hair before--- but maybe even worse than that. Jihoon who doesn't know how to respond with what the other said simply keeps his mouth agape.

 

Jinyoung chuckles before prompting his arms to lean in the other. He pecked Jihoon's lips. Much to Jihoon's surprise he couldn't help it but pull the youngers neck to press their lips even longer. Jihoon feels butterflies in his stomach. Jinyoung feels like fireworks is everywhere in the background. 

 

Jihoon pulls away first but he leans his forehead against the other's. Jinyoung feels empty after the lost of contact but he can't say that out loud, because he has to admit. That--- that is embarrassing.

 

"So..." Jihoon starts only to be stop by another peck on his lips. Jinyoung better stop doing that or else Jihoon would surely explode on the spot, Jihoon thinks before slightly hitting the younger who only beams at him with his signature smile that never fails to make the older's heart flutter.

 

"I like you too, hyung." Jinyoung says before pulling the other in a warm hug. Jihoon thinks that maybe--- words are not enough to explain to the younger how much he actually, loves him.

 

Jihoon settles with cuddles and Jinyoung knows better now. That Jihoon also knows. Jihoon is also highly aware of the simple moments.

 

\---

 

( +

 

"JIHOON HYUNG-" Daehwi shouts before entering the room looking at Jihoon and Jinyoung at awe, lips agape at the two cuddling on Jinyoung's bed like each other is their lifeline.

 

"EVERYONE, LET'S ORDER PIZZA WE HAVE A NEW COUPLE!!!" Daehwi then announces to the rest of the members outside with another load shout. He rarely shouts and Jihoon is mostly the loudest one but Jinyoung can possibly keep his mouth shut for a long, long, long time.

 

After hearing that announcement, Jihoon and Jinyoung can only giggle in the bed before asking each other who should pay the pizza then bursting out of laughter.

 

\+ )

 

\---

 

( + 

 

Jihoon did the 'Jeojang' all the time and Jinyoung watched Jihoon's SNL 3-minute Boyfriend. He can't take it anymore Jihoon is way too cute for him to handle.

 

"Jihoon-hyung, let me have your arm." Jihoon wonders why out of the blue. And, he thinks what so wrong with letting Jinyoung have his arm like- maybe, he wants to hold hands right? Jihoon ask himself. He then walks slowly to catch the youngers pace.

 

"Why so suddenly?" Jihoon looks at him but Jinyoung beams at him making Jihoon surprised for a moment there and Jinyoung takes that as a chance to bite the others arm while walking. 

 

"Aaaaah!" Jihoon loudly whines because of the pain. It hurts and Jinyoung is just smiling sheepishly after what he has done. Jihoon really needs to think of a way to make the other payback.

 

"Bae Jinyoung!" He follows the slightly running figure infront of him then.

 

\+ )

 

**♥ " holding your hands is like holding onto my lifeline " ♥**

**Author's Note:**

> such a boring ending. im dying sorry--- anyway, ill work hard on making better works. also the fans reactions towards bjy's answers are not the exact reactions they made! all thanks to them this fic is possible to exist, anyway. >< ♥ okay next is panwink. >< asdfghjkl. taipei 101#.


End file.
